Every Chord has Three
by Lulu711
Summary: Brittany and Santana. Future and past. Brittana. T for now, but maybe M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Every Chord has Three...

Chapter One

"I cannot believe this! Oh you just wait cripples, I'm gunna rip out those dysfunctional eyes of yours! All four of them!" Santana yells and starts towards Artie. She starts to mumble some Spanish and reaches for him only to be stopped by Brittany.

"San, it's okay! We are just singing a duet. It's nothing bad." Brittany explains. "Please don't rip his eyes out. Wait... Artie has four eyes?" Brittany looks back at Artie who has his arms up to defend himself. "Oh the glasses! I totally got that!" A crooked smile comes to the corner of her lips and then she snaps back to the situation at hand.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's manipulating you. That's not okay!" Santana says holding Brittany's shoulders between her arms.

"Only if you do it huh?" Artie cuts her off. "I love Brittany. The biggest mistake was letting her have a friend like you. You stole her. Confused her until she just gave you what you wanted." Artie's yells.

"Letting her? Controlling much? Rollerball, if you go all Ike Turner, I'll come back with some Lima Heights adjacent knowledge on your ass." Santana moves towards Artie once more and stares him down. "And if you lay a hand on her, I will beat you with your own wheelchair."

"_Santana! _You can't say things like that! You're not mean anymore remember? I love you and we are finally together. Artie is still my friend and I want to sing this duet. I don't know who Ike Turner is but he's has never hit me and neither has Artie.. When he kissed me last night I stopped him and told him I was with you. He was fine after that..." Brittany looks over at Artie, who was now rolling backwards in his chair.

"_What? You kissed her? _Okay. It's on wheels." Santana begins to walk forward only to be grabbed by her forearm by her girlfriend. Artie's face showing his fear and he begins to roll back faster. He eventually turns quickly to roll away. She looks back at Brittany who begs her with her eyes.

"Please San. He still loves me, it's not his fault... I'm super hot." She chuckles which makes Santana smile for a split second. "You had a hard time letting go last year too." She stares into Santana's eyes, who finally loosens up the tense fist she was making.

"Okay Britt. This is his last strike. That's it. Next time, he won't be so lucky. Next time, I'll be getting the razor blades out." Brittany smiles to herself, gives Santana a quick kiss on the lips and the two girls walk down the hall towards the parking lot outside.

**2 years later...**

Santana wakes to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen downstairs. _What is she doing now?_ She thinks to herself. Dragging herself out of bed, the Latina puts on her robe and begins to walk downstairs. She finds the love of her life staring at two eggs on the counter in the kitchen. "Babe. What's the matter? We talked about this before... These eggs are not baby chickens. It's okay to eat them."

"Good morning San!" She quickly runs over to grab her girlfriend and lift her up slightly. "I'm making breakfast!"

"I see that, Britt. It looks like it may have halted for some reason though." Santana examines the two eggs laying on the counter.

"Oh! Yeah! Well. This egg is a brown color, kinda like you so I would feel bad breaking it." Santana smiles at Brittany's logic, but doesn't say a word. "This one is kinda green, I think it might be sick or something."

"Britt, they are farm fresh eggs. They are actually healthier than the white ones we usually buy at the store. I got them from the farmer's market downtown." Santana smiles at Brittany, who still had a confused look. "They are different colored because they are from different types of chickens. They are just fine to eat, I promise." Brittany smiles and then continues to break the eggs into the pan. Santana reaches for the whisk, but is slapped away.

"I am making breakfast for you. Not with you. Go sit down!" Brittany exclaims.

"I am gunna go shower then. You sure you are okay down here by yourself?" Santana asks the blonde who nods and smiles. She then continues to pace around the kitchen.

The Latina makes her way upstairs, hoping that when she gets out of the shower they will still have a house. Although, fairly confident in Brittany's cooking. Santana taught her the easiest ways to do things in the kitchen. Brittany still manages to burn at least one thing though.

Entering the bathroom, she sheds off her robe and steps into the shower. At first when the water hit her it was cold and harsh, but slowly turned warm. She felt her muscles relax. She enjoyed the hot water soothing her body, closing her eyes thinking how lucky she was for everything in her life.

"San... I got distracted." She hears from somewhere in the bathroom.

"What babe?" Santana pokes her head out from behind the curtain.

"The toast is burnt. And the eggs... And the...bacon..." explains Brittany. She had that cute pout on that Santana always adored.

"It's okay Britt. How about you get in here and we call it good?" Santana says with a smirk. Brittany quickly sheds off her short shorts and tank to hop into the shower with her girlfriend. Santana immediately pulls Brittany into a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you aren't mad about me burning breakfast again." Brittany exclaims, breaking the kiss.

"You seriously burnt everything?...Even... The bacon?" Santana asks, while looking at Brittany once again. Bacon was her favorite. Hell.. She might even eat it burnt later.

"Yeah... Sorry San. I'll make it up to you though." With that, Brittany puts on her widest grin and pulls Santana into a passionate kiss.

"I hope she wakes up soon Lord Tubbington...My bladder is gunna explode. I just don't wanna wake her up. She's so beautiful when she sleeps." The Latina begins to open her eyes and get out of her slumber. "My arm is gunna fall off. I think it's turning purple...I know Lord Tubbington. It might not literally fall off. You are such a smart ass sometimes." Brittany raises her voice slightly while conversing with her cat.

"I'm awake Brittany. I still think it is the strangest thing when I hear you talk to that beast like that...it's cute though. Kinda." Santana dead pans, still with her eyes closed.

"He was worried, San. My circulation was being cut off. He thought you were dead for a minute but I explained that your mouth is open like that when you sleep sometimes. Especially when you are super sleepy" Brittany explains.

"He is probably thinking about offing me. He's jealous. You can totally tell...He gives me the stink eye when you aren't looking. Damn cat." She says while glaring at the cat in the corner of the couch.

"Santana. Don't say that. You two get along much better now. He's old. His eyes don't work well anymore. It's kinda how his face looks now..." Brittany pleads. "Can I go pee? Its starting to hurt holding it."

Santana sits up and Brittany quickly jumps up from the couch then runs to the bathroom. She had to be the cutest person she'd ever seen. This day was going so well. She got laid this morning, although didn't get bacon. Then sat and watched movies all day after sunbathing with the most beautiful girlfriend on this Earth. Win for Lopez.

This is my first time writing a story. Hope you all like it. Let me know if I should continue. :) I have a tumblr too! lulu00711beyourself

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a ring at the door and Santana groaned, ignoring it. "OH! I'll get it!" Brittany shouted.

"No, no! Don't. It's my parents." Santana grabs hold of her girlfriends hips after running after her. "They called this morning, I didn't answer for obvious reasons... We aren't home."

"Yes we are, silly. This is our home." With that Santana sighs and lets Brittany open the door.

"Well, it's about time mija!" Maria (Santana's mother) exclaims. She quickly grabs her daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Brittany latches on to them both.

"HI Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany squeals.

"Oh.. Hello Brittany!"

Santana's smile was quickly wiped off her face when she saw her father's expression. He looked over the house and turned to his daughter. "This is quite the home...This is how you provide for your girlfriend?" Santana rolled her eyes. Sure, it wasn't big or that nice but the two have been fixing it up with their own money. "It would be so easy to dip into your trust for a good place. Something you could own in minutes without worrying about the neighborhood..."

"Pop. I got this. This is closer to downtown, you know Britt needs to be close to work. It's fine. A big place would mean more to clean. Look! It has an upstairs?" She said with a hopeful tone.

"You know your resources are there for a reason. How's school going? You didn't call before you signed up for classes? Did you manage?" Maria asked.

"Yes. School is going great. I'm in the choir and I have most of the classes I needed to get. I managed by myself." Santana proclaimed.

"Who is hungry? Because I am starving and I bet you guys are tired." Brittany spoke up only to break the tension. She knew Santana wanted to be independent and earn her own money.

"I'm starving bonita, I brought groceries to make enchiladas. Come in the kitchen and help. Mija. Let's teach Brittany how to make Abuelita's salsa!"

Santana was relieved for now. Breaking free from her parents was still a tough situation. They had money and it was different going from living comfortable to struggling. She had to admit that she missed the money coming whenever she wanted. Santana was determined to make her own life and earn her own money. It didn't help Brittany was usually gone all the time dancing. Late nights, tons of auditions, and the hurt of rejection when she didn't get a booking. It was on and off, the off times being difficult because the money was short.

"I had fun tonight. Your parents totally love me. I'm pretty sure your mom qualifies for a latina leprechaun, she's so tiny! I'm gunna call her L.L. next time she visits!" Brittany had this wide grin on her face, in turn making Santana snort and start laugh hysterically.

"What? L.L? Brittany. Mama is not a leprechaun."

"L.L. Stands for Latina Leprechaun. It's cute. She also makes delicious food." Brittany rolls over in bed and wraps her legs around the brunette.

"God, I'm so glad they love you... Its not surprising. You are amazing. And beautiful, caring, and did I mention smart?" Santana smiled as she looked at her girlfriend in the moon lit room. She had never been so in love than she was in that moment. The blonde leans in to her ear and whispers...

"I love you San. I love you more than anything...And You should probably get naked right now..."

She loved Brittany. With every bit of her soul.

The next morning, Santana awakes to an empty bed. It's Sunday and that is the day her and Britt go for a walk then play board games. Lifting the covers, she stretches and gets out of bed. She's still naked but decides to skip clothing herself and walk downstairs. Looking good naked had never been a problem for the latina. Getting downstairs she sees nothing, only hears a few noises from the living room. It's probably the t.v. she thinks as she begins heading towards the room.

"OH MY GOD." Santana screams and jumps behind the couch.

"Santana!" Brittany squeals in surprise.

"Whoa.. I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" says the dark haired man standing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell is this Britt?" Santana, instantly angry that her sexy time has been cut short and the simple fact she has just exposed herself to a stranger.

"Sorry babe. This is Darren. He's one of the dancers in the company. I forgot to leave a note saying he'd be here when you woke up."

"Wow. I'm sorry. I can go if you'd like? No big deal."

"Okay! See ya!.." Santana says.

"Santana! No. Here.. Look out the window or something while she runs upstairs." Brittany suggests. Darren turns his back and Brittany walks upstairs with Santana.

"What is twinkle toes doing here? It's Sunday fun-day! It's our day Britt." The latina has a pout on her face that makes the blonde sigh.

"He's going through a routine for an audition tomorrow. I'm helping him."

"Help him later! I'm naked. You know what that means."

"Okay. Fine. We were pretty much done anyway.."

The blonde goes downstairs and from a crack in the door she watches her say goodbye to Darren. Whoa whoa.. Did he just hug her? Okay ballerina. Your hands are way to low on that lower back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Does Darren have a thing for you? Do you have a thing for Darren? Why are you helping him on our special day? _Just ask her. It's not that big of a deal. Just ask.

"Why do you have that weird look on your face?" Brittany asked. "Your face is all scrunched."

"Sorry babe... I just." Santana stops herself mid-sentence. She knew if she said anything it would just make Brittany wonder if she trusts her or they would fight about it. At the end, she'd just feel stupid about being worried.

"Are you okay, San? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes. I am fine." Santana declares. "I just wish I could have woken up to your beautiful face."

"Well... You're still naked...and I do know what that means." Brittany leans in and wraps her arms around Santana's bare waist.

"The mood is ruined now." Santana tries on her best pout and grabs a shirt hanging from the chair next to them.

"Is that so?" Brittany watches the Latina pout, trying not to crack a smile. "Can I help bring it back?" The blonde begins rubbing circles on the Latina's lower back. She moves one hand towards Santana's face and pushes the stray hairs behind her ear.

"I don't think so..." Santana can barely get that sentence out as Brittany begins kissing her neck, while cupping one of her breasts.

"You don't think so huh? What if I try..." Brittany's hand slowly inches down Santana's stomach and stops just before reaching the place between her legs.

"Britt... Why did you stop?" Santana wines and starts to fidget at the blonde's touch.

"I thought the mood was ruined, San."

"Okay. So it isn't all lost. God, why are you so good at that?" Her breath hitches as Brittany begins kissing her neck.

"If Darren wasn't here, I would have jumped you. I love how you walk around naked in the morning..It's so sexy." Brittany gives Santana a passionate kiss, breaks away, then picks her girlfriend up. She quickly sets her on the bed, sheds off her clothing and takes in the site of the beauty she has in front of her.

"You're perfect. I love you. And only you, Santana."

Santana's questions were answered. Brittany loved her. Flaws and all.

2 hours later...

Santana walks downstairs to the kitchen to grab some snacks and water from the fridge. Then she quickly runs back upstairs carrying the treats.

"I brought Nutella and pretzels. Some other stuff too!" She exclaims, with excitement in her voice. "Eat, so we can get back to business." Santana says with a smile.

"San... You seriously want more? You're like a robot. I might die if I have one more orgasm." The blonde says in an out of breath fashion. She barely moves her head to grab some of the food Santana had brought. "I thought we were going to the park..."

"Oh. I see how it is. Choosing the park over me and the awesome sex I give you. I guarantee the park doesn't have these tits." Santana says glancing down at her own breasts then quickly getting a glimpse of Brittany's eyes watching her.

"The park does not have boobs." Brittany dead pans.

"Brittany! That isn't the point. We go to the park a lot." A pout replaces the smile she had after Brittany's boob comment.

"We have sex a lot. Like... A lot."

"And... What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just. The ducks count on the bread I give them. You don't want them to starve. Do you?" Brittany questions the Latina with a serious look.

"If they interfere with my sexy time then..." Santana looks at the blonde who has a very serious look on her face. "No. No ducks will die on our watch. How about I become a nun and then we will solve the world duck hunger problem."

"San. I promise if we go to the park today I will have so much energy when we get home I'll keep you up all night."

"Done. Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."

At the park...

"Come here duck! Dammit. I have bread for you, dumb dumb."

"San! If you shout, they will get scared and run. You have to be gentle. And don't call them names, it hurts their feelings."

"It's freaking freezing out here! That hurts my feelings!" Santana exclaims.

"Its really cold. I can't believe 55 degrees is so cold in LA? My nipples are so hard, they could like... Cut something."

"Brittany. Our number one rule of public places. Remember?" Santana gives the blonde a questioning glare.

"_Never talk about nor tempt me with your sexy lady parts in public. _Is it really that hard to refrain from jumping me? I can't even feel my vagina. I lost feeling in my toes and that about an hour ago."

"Brittany! You're doing it again... Although. That's kind of concerning."

"The bread is all gone." Brittany says. She sees Santana shove her hands in her pockets once again as the cold wind blew." Let's go home. I'm feeling an urge to warm myself on something hotter than anything on this Earth."

"I LOVE YOU!" Santana grabs her girlfriend and runs towards the street to wave down a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"San. Please..." Brittany pleads her girlfriend as she watches her move down her body. Santana places small kisses on her stomach as she inches, ever so slowly over the blonde's midsection.

"It's no fun if I don't tease you." The Latina explains with a wide grin on her face, turning her attention back to Brittany's abs. "Is it worse if I kiss...here." Santana touches her lips to the area right above Brittany's center, and then on the inside of her thigh. Brittany jumps and starts to fidget.

"YES, err...Uh. San. Please, it's your turn anyway." Brittany struggles to get the words out before chills run down her whole body. She places her hand on Santana's head and pulls up gently. The Latina swats her hand away.

"I like this too much. I'll skip my turn." Santana said with a wide grin. Then she heard a buzz. Which immediately put her mind even farther in the gutter "What's that buzzing sound? Did you get something while I wasn't around?" Her grin still on her face as she looked up at Brittany.

"No.. I think its my phone. Or yours. I don't know."

"Well. Forget that shit." She moves her face back down to Brittany's body.

_Sound of phone ringing._

"San. Hold on. Let me check."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Brittany gets out of bed and walks over to grab her phone. "Hey." is all she could say as she gained the rest of her composure back.

"O.K. Someone better be dead because I was about ready to make you scream." An obviously frustrated Santana exclaims through the pillow. She then hears Brittany's breath stop suddenly. "Babe?" The Brunette looks up to find Brittany on the floor with the phone still to her ear. A blank stare on her face.

"Ok. Goodbye.." She hangs up the phone and swallows hard. "_San. I.. I have to tell you something." The blonde says as she gets up from the floor. Santana could see Brittany's eyes dart away from her and try to focus on something, obviously trying to hold in tears._

"What is it? What's wrong?" Santana questions.

"Your sister. There was an accident. She was hit by a drunk driver." Brittany's tears were flowing down her face by the end of the sentence. "I'm so sorry."

"Sophia! She's okay though... Right?" Santana questions looking for some sort of hope in her girlfriend's blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, San. She didn't make it. I'm so. Sorry."

Santana begins to sob. Her eyes fill with tears and she curls into a ball. "She can't." Is all she said, but she knew it was true.

Santana POV:

"..._Someone better be dead." I'm such a bitch. Why did I say that? Not Sophia. Not her. She has kids. She is one of the sweetest people on Earth. I'm not. I'm so selfish. She had to juggle dad's company responsibilities because I moved away. It should have been me._

_The next morning.._

"Babe. Are you awake? I brought you food."

Santana felt the bed shift. She didn't know how long she had been laying there. Her knees tucked, almost to her chest, eyes closed but still wet with tears.

"Yes. I'm awake. I don't know how I could sleep."

"Maybe you should. It might help. I know you didn't last night." Brittany said. The Latina looked up at her girlfriend who was setting the food and what smelled like green tea on the bedside table.

"I'm not hungry. I don't I want to sleep." Santana deadpanned.

"I made this. I didn't even burn it either." Brittany holds up a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese. "See. The grilled cheese is perfectly brown. Not burnt. Aren't you proud?"

"Yes babe. But I'm not hungry. You should eat it."

"Starving yourself won't help. It's 1 in the afternoon. You haven't ate since yesterday."

"I said. I'm not hungry. I just lost my sister. So I'm sorry if I don't have the best outlook on things right now. Stop hovering!" Santana could feel the anger slip off her tongue, spitting the words out toward Brittany with venom.

"Look. I know you are hurting. I loved Sophia too. Don't act like you are the only one who lost someone. You lost your sister. She was like a sister to me. I certainly won't listen to you talk to me like that. I love you, now...Eat your damn grilled cheese."

Santana just looked up at her girlfriend. She was still so angry but she knew she was wrong to take it out on Brittany. She wasn't hungry, but started eating the sandwich anyway. After a while, looking over at the blonde picking up the stray clothing on the floor she decided to apologize. "I'm sorry." She paused. Waiting for Brittany to acknowledge her. When she saw her girlfriend's eyes glance up she continued, "I just can't believe it. We have to fly out tonight and I have to bury my sister in a couple of days. I miss her. I should have called her more. I should have been nicer to her when she asked how I was out here. I was so ready to get out and move away. I didn't stop and think once about how much that would affect our relationship. I miss my big sister and now I'll never get to ask her anything. I tried asking how I could handle losing her now. I didn't get an answer. I won't get an answer. She isn't here anymore and I can't do anything but think about how I want to rip the drunk driver's throat out."

Brittany rushed to her girlfriend as she sobbed. Santana had never cried this hard in her life. Not even after coming out when Brittany had to leave for her tour last year. She had just lost her sister and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. The blonde held her girlfriend, she held back her tears as much as she could, letting a few slip out.

_How could she help her? Sophia was the only family that was there for Santana after she came out. Sophia was the reason her and Santana are together now. She's gone._

Sorry this was a depressing chapter but I have recently been hit with a similar situation. I hope none of you have to go through this. Most of all, I hope none of you drink and drive. (Or let your friends/family drink and drive)

Give me some feedback please, I don't receive reviews like.. ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Every Chord has Three...

Chapter 5.

Three Years Ago...

Monday morning...

"Santana Maria Sophia Lopez! Wake up this minute." Exclaims Sophia from the other side of her little sister's door. "You have school, and I will not let you miss! I mean it! Wake up!"

"I'm awake dammit. Only because I want to graduate and get away from everyone here...Including you." Santana says the last part under her breath. The Latina drags herself out of bed.

Brittany wasn't replying to her calls or texts, and now she was moved in with her older sister because of her parent's problem with her 'attitude.' It had been a hard couple of weeks, on top of that, it was her senior year. After putting on her cheerio uniform, she fled downstairs and took off without saying a word to Sophia.

_At School._

_Santana's POV: _

_Walking through these hallways, which I can practically smell the broken dreams and nasty nerd sweat, only makes me angrier. All of these disgusting fluff monsters need to mind their own business. What Brittany and I do in our own, sweet lady time is our business. Of course back in the day, I would be the first one using my talent for making super hot action scenes to get my way or make Puckerman squirm... But times have changed. Brittany is the only thing that matters. She may not be my biggest fan because of my attitude lately but what I have planned tonight will certainly change that. _

"Hey. Fetus face, did you get the goods?" _Oh Finn, what would I do without that gassy, confused look to cheer me up each morning. _"Hello? Did you hear what I just said? I am in no mood to repeats myself. Undastand?"

"Sorry Santana. You have a bad morning? You called me fetus face again." Finn gives the Latina a raised eyebrow and begins to look uncomfortable after she ignores his question. "I have what you asked for. Mr. Shue helped me find it in the choir room before school this morning."

"Look, I have math in 10 minutes so if you could just hand it over that'd be super duper sweet. Thanks." Santana says with her normal sarcasm.

"Are you sure you are okay? I really liked your choice. It's awesome. Everyone is.." Santana cuts him off with a scoffing sound.

"Alright. I've obviously been too nice about this whole 'I'm on a schedule' thing. I gots to go Hudson." She grabs the papers Finn was holding and starts to walk away. Before getting too far away, she turns back towards Finn, "Thank you. Really."

"No problem! See you in Glee Club!" Finn puts a smile on his face. Mike Chang, who had been standing next to him the entire time starts to walk to class with Finn.

"Doesn't class start in 3 minutes?" Mike asked the taller boy.

"Yeah..."

_In Math..._

"Psss... Brittany." Santana did her best to whisper and get the blonde's attention. "Brittany. I know you can hear me. We are right next to each other."

"No I can't. I have bad hearing in my right ear." Brittany explains.

"Brittany. You just answered me and your left ear is facing me."

"I still can't hear you..."

"Whatever.. Look. I'm sorry for being a bitch these past week. It's been hard. Mi abuela hasn't spoke to me or my parents and it sucks." Santana gave the blonde a pleading look. She hated that her abuela didn't return her phone calls. "Brittany, please. I miss you. Don't you miss me? It's been literally 2 days since you have spoken to me."

"I will only talk to you on a few conditions." Brittany deadpans with a serious expression on her face. Santana stifles a chuckle because she was already speaking to her. "1. Stop yelling at people, it hurts their feelings and I can't understand what you are saying."

"That's because I'm speaking spanish, Brittany."

"Don't interrupt me." The blonde says with the most serious tone in her voice. "B. I want to go talk to your abuela. I think I could help."

"Abuela doesn't answer her phone, I don't want her to say anything hurtful to you. That's not a good idea."

"Fine." Declares Brittany.

After about 10 seconds Santana sighs deeply.

"Okay. I can't stand it any longer. We'll go talk to abuela. Okay? Do you forgive me?"

"I don't completely forgive you and neither does Lord Tubbington. This is progress though. Something Martin Lawrence Jr. would be proud of."

"It's Martin Luther King Jr. I'll explain why that's not exactly the appropriate time to use that..." Santana rolls her eyes and turns back to pretend like she's paying attention to the teacher. "I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, San." Brittany says, totally unaware of her silliness.

_In the Choir Room_

"Okay. Now. Everyone. We are gearing up for competition. I've received many great ideas, and I am so excited to hear what other options we have. But. Right now, Santana has something for us. You ready?" Mr Shue looks at the Latina expectantly.

"Yes." She gets up from her seat and walks in front of the members of her beloved glee club. _They might look a bit pathetic, but I have to admit...I don't know what I'd do without them. _"I picked this song out because of course, I wanted to show off what I can do and how I feel." She paused and took a deep breath. "This song is for Brittany. Wherever we end up, I'll always be here. I'll always love you. I hope you can forgive me for my attitude these past couple of weeks."

_Music cues up. Lovesong by Adele. _

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I'll always love you_

_I'll always love you_

_Cause I love you..._

*Brittany jumps up after the song ends, Santana with tears in her eyes has her girlfriend in her arms. They break away and look into each other's eyes. Brittany leans in and places her lips on Santana's.

_Just a short update. Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing people! :) _


End file.
